Zack Brady
Beauregard "Zack" Brady II was a fictional character on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Actor History: *Alyssa & Lauren Libby (06/2000-04/2001; recurring) *Max & Sam Christy (04/2001-08/2001; recurring) *Garrett & Spencer Grey (08/2001-01/2006 & 12/2008; recurring) Other Information: *Born (on-screen) June 9, 2000 *Died January 12, 2006 (Hit by a car driven by Chelsea Brady) *Beauregard Isaac Theo Brady II (full name) *John Thomas Brady (name at birth) *Isaac Theodore Carver (when believed to be Abraham "Abe" Carver & Alexandra "Lexie" Brooks's adopted child) Family and relationships: Parents: *Beauregard "Bo" Brady I (father, deceased) *Hope Williams (mother) Sibling(s): *Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady (brother) *Chelsea Brady (paternal half-sister) *Ciara Brady (sister) Other relatives: *Victor Kiriakis I (paternal grandfather) *Caroline Brady (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Douglas "Doug" Williams (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Adelaide "Addie" Horton II (maternal grandmother) *Roman Brady (paternal uncle) *Isabella Toscano (paternal aunt, deceased) *Kimberly Brady (paternal aunt) *Kayla Brady (paternal aunt) *François "Frankie" Brady (paternal adopted uncle) *Maxwell "Max" Brady (paternal adopted uncle) *Philip Kiriakis (paternal uncle) *Julie Olson (maternal aunt) *Steven Olson (maternal uncle) *Douglas LeCleir (maternal uncle) *Claire Brady (niece) *Caroline "Carrie" Brady (paternal cousin) *Eric Brady II (paternal cousin) *Samantha "Sami" Brady (paternal cousin) *Cassie Brady (paternal cousin) *Rex Brady (paternal cousin) *Brady Black (paternal cousin) *Andrew Donovan IV (paternal cousin) *Jeannie "Theresa" Donovan (paternal cousin) *Stephanie Johnson (paternal cousin) *Joseph "Joey" Johnson (paternal cousin) *Tyler Wilkens (paternal cousin) *David Banning (maternal cousin, deceased) *Robert Anderson Jr. (maternal cousin, deceased) *Spencer Olson (maternal cousin) *Noah Reed (paternal first cousin once removed) *William "Will" Horton III (paternal first cousin once removed/maternal second cousin once removed) *John "Johnny" DiMera (paternal first cousin once removed) *Alice "Allie" Horton (paternal first cousin once removed/maternal second cousin once removed) *Sydney DiMera (paternal first cousin once removed) *Emily Lockhart (paternal first cousin once removed) *Tate Black (paternal first cousin once removed) *Scott "Scotty" Banning II (maternal first cousin once removed) *Elijah "Eli" Grant (maternal first cousin once removed) *Arianna Horton (paternal first cousin twice removed) *David Grant (maternal first cousin twice removed) *Yurgos Kiriakis (paternal great-grandfather, deceased) *Sophie Kiriakis (paternal great-grandmother, deceased) *Thomas "Tom" Horton Sr. (maternal great-grandfather, deceased) *Alice Grayson (maternal great-grandmother, deceased) *Alexander Kiriakis I (paternal great-uncle, deceased) *Titus Kiriakis (paternal great-uncle, deceased) *Deimos Kiriakis (paternal great-uncle, deceased) *Byron Carmichael (maternal great-uncle, deceased) *Thomas "Tommy" Horton Jr. (maternal great-uncle) *Michael "Mickey" Horton I (maternal great-uncle, deceased) *William "Bill" Horton II (maternal great-uncle) *Marie Horton (maternal great-aunt) *Justin Kiriakis (paternal second cousin) *Alexandros "Xander" Kiriakis (paternal second cousin) *Sandy Horton (maternal second cousin) *Melissa Horton (maternal adopted second cousin) *Janice Barnes (maternal foster second cousin, deceased) *Sarah Horton (maternal adopted second cousin) *Michael "Mike" Horton II (maternal second cousin) *Jennifer Horton (maternal second cousin) *Lucas Horton (maternal second cousin) *Jessica Blake (maternal second cousin) *Alexander Kiriakis II (paternal second cousin once removed) *Joseph "Joey" Kiriakis (paternal adopted second cousin once removed) *Victor Kiriakis II (paternal adopted second cousin once removed) *Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis (paternal second cousin once removed) *Nathan Horton (maternal adopted second cousin once removed) *Jeremy Horton (maternal second cousin once removed) *Abigail "Abby" Deveraux (maternal second cousin once removed) *Jack "J.J." Deveraux Jr. (maternal second cousin once removed) *Nicholas "Nick" Fallon (maternal second cousin once removed, deceased) *Thomas DiMera (maternal second cousin twice removed) *Charlotte DiMera (maternal second cousin twice removed) Also See: *Horton family *Kiriakis family Brady, Zack Brady, Zack